


Report NO.079

by ayin116



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Edmond Dantès | Avenger - Freeform, Fate/Grand Order - Freeform, M/M, W Edmond
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayin116/pseuds/ayin116
Summary: 机战AU，私设有，BUG有CP：爱德蒙＆岩窟王，不分攻受。所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Edmond Dantès | Ruler





	Report NO.079

**Author's Note:**

> 机战AU，私设有，BUG有
> 
> CP：爱德蒙＆岩窟王，不分攻受。
> 
> 所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我

——声纹输入匹配完成，爱德蒙·唐泰斯，系统启动准备。  
——神经插入针穿刺完成，确认神经传导信号检测。  
——确认神经系统连接完成，现在开始关闭机师表层意识。

睁开眼的时候，爱德蒙首先看到的是一片大海，一望无际的大海，海浪拍打着岸边的礁石发出节奏的声响，潮湿的海风扬起他的长发上下飞扬。  
他微眯起眼抬头，天空一半是明亮白昼一半是星辰夜幕，耀眼日光与璀璨星辉交织成一番奇异的景象。  
爱德蒙扬了扬嘴角，抬手探向自己的耳后接着又转向衣服下的左臂，没有熟悉的耳挂和臂甲让他感到些许的不习惯。  
突然，身后传来几不可闻的脚步声，他转过身去，一只硕大的白虎立于身后，锐利的灿金色竖瞳正盯着他。  
“是你吧。”月面研究所的首席工程师发出轻笑，“嗯？你不欢迎一下我吗？”  
“你是怎么做到的？”白虎晃了晃脑袋，嘴里吐出人类的语言，他注视着爱德蒙突然恍然大悟，“呵，你居然！是意识的数据化。”  
“嗯，竟然Fate系统可以将数据转化为电信号直接被机师的中枢神经系统接受，那反过来自然也可以将意识进行数据化，只是反向的应用而已。作为宝贵的经验我认为值得一试。”  
“理论上来说确实没有问题……”  
“不，现在实践上也已经证明是可行的。”爱德蒙打断对方的话语，他盯着白虎身后左右晃动的尾巴尖觉得有些可爱。  
“嘁！”  
硕大的白虎化作人形，那是爱德蒙更为熟悉的形象，岩窟王向前走了几步，抬起隐藏在礼帽阴影下的灿金色眼瞳。  
“哈哈哈！欢迎来到我的世界！”

“有异常数据进入研究所的系统。”  
“啊？是敌人么？”  
听到所罗门的提醒，罗马尼不禁绷紧了神经，含在嘴里的银叉差点直接掉在桌子上，他赶紧伸手去探放在旁边的平板终端。  
“暂时不能确定，数据并不是从研究所外部进入的。”  
所罗门闭上眼开始追踪数据的源头，罗马尼的平板终端上随即刷新出系统的各项实时数据。  
“找到了，这是……”  
“怎么了？”  
所罗门没有回答，他收回了用以交流的全息投影，直接从主控室内消失了。

“意识数据化，嗯，没错，原来还有这种应用。”马里斯比利认真思考了一阵然后开口，所长室内投影出的模拟宇宙映照在整个房间，深邃宇域中星辰旋转，但是显然现在罗马尼并没有心情欣赏这番奇景。  
“等一下！先不说安全方面完全没得到验证，单是启动系统本身就会对机师的神经系统产生负担，如果中途发生什么意外的话，所造成的伤害完全是不可逆的！”  
“阿基曼，作为好友，我想你应该了解他的性格，”马里斯比利的嘴角挂起笑意，他端起白瓷杯抿了口茶，然后望向正皱着眉的罗马尼，“不过你倒是可以试试。”  
“啊？”  
“罗马尼，他来了。”  
所罗门的影像出现在罗马尼身旁，紧接着另一个声音在门口方向响起，待罗马尼循声转头，爱德蒙已经从门外走了进来。  
”罗马尼，关于你所提出的问题，我认为无需担心。”  
研究所的首席工程师似乎刚洗过澡，还没干透的长发随意地搭在肩上和后背上，在经过罗马尼身边的时候，淡淡的木质调香水混着水汽迎面吹拂上来。  
“你第一次将神经插入针穿刺进自己的脊髓时也是这样说！”  
“只是理论的一个反向应用，罗马尼，实验已经证明了其安全性，风险评估并未超出危险系数。”  
“启动系统本身就对你的神经系统造成不少的负担，万一意识在数据化过程中出现差错，你很可能就永远都不会再醒来！”  
罗马尼盯着爱德蒙，毫不退让，而对方则是向他投去一个优雅镇定的微笑，好整以暇地像是与朋友的午后闲聊。  
这实在是一段精彩的对峙，不动声色却又噼噼啪啪地火花四溅，最后爱德蒙首先妥协了，他垂目，闭眼又睁开。  
“我知道了，例行身体检查，你来安排时间吧。”

“左侧！回避！”  
“太慢了！”  
还没等藤丸来得及作出反应，密集的对空炮便从上方落下击中左翼，机体瞬间失去平衡，紧接着主引擎被爆破，四周随即陷入一片黑暗之中。  
刺眼的红色警示出现在屏幕上，紧接着舱门打开，藤丸摘下身上的连接设备从模拟舱中走出来的时候，爱德蒙已经站在外面等待着他。  
藤丸叹了口气上前，“你的动作也太快了啊，简直不像是人类的动作。”  
研究所的首席工程师挑了挑眉，“我想我还保留着尚可发挥的余地。”  
“什么嘛，不就是还没出全力吗……”藤丸忍不住低声咕噜了一句，“爱德蒙你真的只是个工程师吗？”  
“要不然呢？”  
他们并肩走在研究所的走廊上，藤丸偷偷瞟了一眼身边的爱德蒙，极少有的白发红瞳，即使走在人群之中也依然惹眼，对方总是给他一种游刃有余的镇定，仿佛一切都尽在他的意料之中一样。  
“不过，至少比刚到这里的时候有进步了。”  
爱德蒙的话显然给了藤丸鼓舞，刚刚还一脸失落的青年又重新振作了起来。  
“对了，岩窟王呢？”没在爱德蒙身边见到另一个相似的身影，藤丸忍不住问道。  
“他送马里斯比利去地球参加会议了。”爱德蒙说着拐进通向主控室的走廊，藤丸赶紧快步跟上去。  
“哦，”藤丸应答了一声，走廊上方的监控摄像头随着他们走近而转动，“话说为什么要把研究所建在月球上？”  
“建在中立地带可以避免因为区域所属问题而受到来自第三方的施压，保持足够的自主权。当然，前提也得阿尼姆斯菲亚家有足够庞大的资金，想建哪就建哪，如果你想回地球的话，我也可以让岩窟王送你一趟。”爱德蒙划动着手上的平板终端若无其事地开口说道。  
“啊？不是，那个……”藤丸慌忙摆手想要解释。  
“还是你想要所罗门送你？如果罗马尼同意的话倒是没问题，况且我觉得他应该不会介意。”  
主控室的门打开了，爱德蒙站在门口环视室内，平时负责监控的罗马尼现在似乎不在，他想了想径直走向主控台。  
“以你的身体素质，我个人认为所罗门会更加适合，大型机动舰突入大气层时要比单体战机更加稳定。”  
爱德蒙伸手掠过主控台唤醒了休眠的设备，监视屏上并无显示任何异常，他一边检查系统一边继续刚刚的话题。  
“虽然大型机动舰出现在地球领空会带来一定压力，不过至少他们也不敢轻举妄动，就是……”  
“那个！请……请等一下！”藤丸终于忍不住打断爱德蒙的话语。  
“你也知道的啊，所罗门是研究所的系统管理员啊，他不在的话，可能会有些许麻烦。”  
“不是！不要若无其事说着这些惊人的话语好么！”藤丸感觉自己的认知都被刷新了，“你们是不是对交通工具有什么误解！说来难道你平时就这么来回的么！”  
“我的话，除了参加会议，其他时间都在研究所内。”  
“不回家吗？”藤丸略有些惊讶。  
“我？我在地球上已经没有任何亲人了。”

若是询问罗马尼对爱德蒙的印象的话，他一定会说这个人对自己实在是太狠了。  
先不说爱德蒙将自己作为神经插入针的第一个活体实验对象，就单单是大学时代为了得出想要的结果可以忍耐把自己一直关在研究室内，就足以让许多人发出惊叹。  
罗马尼想到这里不禁摇了摇头，重新集中注意力。尽管已经不是第一次，但是当爱德蒙脱掉上衣露出后背成排的针孔时，罗马尼还是不禁倒抽了口气。  
因为神经插入针的反复穿刺所留下的针孔泛着微红，从背部开始沿着脊髓一直到尾椎，密密麻麻地整齐排布着，即使在爱德蒙满是新伤旧痕的后背中依然扎眼。  
“别研究我的后背了，罗马尼。”见对方半天没有反应，爱德蒙不禁侧目，扬起眉戏谑地说着。  
“额……”  
罗马尼微皱起眉，伸手轻轻地触摸那些伤疤，即使隔着手套也能感觉到皮肤上不平整的触感。  
“那是以前留下的，被救出的时候我花了一段时间才恢复过来，伤口愈合之后就全留下了伤疤。”  
“之后你就加入了月面研究所。”  
“是马里斯比利找到我的，他希望我可以提供关于人体工程和量子物理的协助。”  
“那些让你遭受无妄之灾的知识……”  
“不过现在我却会庆幸，因为那场灾难我才能得到现在的力量。”  
罗马尼一边听着爱德蒙的讲述一边检查着对方的旧伤，接着他又小心地转向那成排的针孔。  
指腹下的皮肤似乎绷紧了一下，罗马尼抬起头，“会……痛吗？”   
“已经习惯了。”爱德蒙淡淡地回答。  
“你总是这样，这明明不是能习惯的事！”  
“对比开发初期阶段，神经插入针的数量和体积都已经得到极大的优化，同时系统负担也已经降到最低。罗马尼，我知道自己在做什么。”  
“即便如此，其可能带来的损伤依然不可忽略！”  
“被困的那段时间我一直以为自己会就这样死掉，黑暗，绝望，悲鸣不绝于耳，我甚至曾希望就这样结束就好。罗马尼，有时候疼痛也是一种奢侈。”  
罗马尼正想说些什么，就在这时候，突如而来的刺耳警报声响彻四周，爱德蒙转向罗马尼。  
“而既然我没有死，那么就不会再认输。”

“所罗门！报告战况！”  
爱德蒙一边启动机体一边接通与主控室的通讯。  
“六点，九点方向均探测到复数敌机反应，距离3000米，正向研究所接近。”  
“撤离非战斗人员至安全区域，罗马尼你在吗？”说话同时，后背传来神经插入针穿刺所带来的痛感，然而爱德蒙连眉头都没有皱一下。  
“我在。”  
“后方支援交给你。”  
“我知道了！”  
量子引擎点燃喷射出青白色的火焰，折叠在两侧的机翼随着机体从机库中高速射出而完全展开，宛如静谧宇宙中划过的流星，是极夜之中的亮光。  
虽然被敌人从两面进行夹攻，却没有像想象中陷入恶战，敌人的攻势虽然猛烈，却没有进一步推进防线的意图。  
爱德蒙一边应付着战斗一边思考起来，岩窟王的全息投影出现在他身旁，“你也察觉到了。”  
“只在外围周旋，如果目标是研究所的话……”  
爱德蒙的话音刚落，所罗门的警报声便从通讯频道中传来。  
“索敌系统出现应答，研究所上空探测到复数敌机反应，数量，还在持续增加中。”  
“空间跳跃吗……”马里斯比利沉吟，“其他人呢？”  
“目前均处于交战之中！”罗马尼回答道。  
马里斯比利低头思索起来，所罗门的声音却在这时候再次响起。  
“上空探测到高能反应，预测10秒后到达研究所。”  
“全区域防御力场展开！最大功率输出！”  
刹那间，周围被笼罩在一片刺眼的白光之中，雷鸣般的巨响震耳欲聋，剧烈的震荡撼动整个研究所，罗马尼用力抓住控制台才勉强稳住了身形。  
监视屏上接连弹出刺眼的警告，罗马尼快速检查起受损状况。  
“A区，C区力场发生装置受损！力场输出功率降低25%，再来一击的话会支撑不住的！”  
“我来对付他们！”  
爱德蒙的声音从通讯频道的另一头传来，量子引擎以最大功率输出，极夜光一个转头全速朝研究所方向飞驰而去。  
“‘Fate’系统启动。”  
——现在开始关闭机师表层意识。  
爱德蒙的意识伴随着系统启动的提示音在逐渐远去，操作权限随之转交给搭乘机体的超AI岩窟王，人类的身体反应以及AI的模拟演算力，反向地由AI来控制人类的行动以达到最高的应用效率。  
炮弹像流星雨一般落下，却远比那更为致命，自动防御系统发射自卫导弹引爆它们，但是依然有很大一大部分如暴风骤雨般直接轰击在防御力场上。  
“防御立场输出功率已下降至53%。”  
“继续维持最大输出功率！”罗马尼紧张地盯着监视屏。  
“敌方分析完成，现在转到监视屏上，正中位置探测到敌方大型战舰反应。”  
“岩窟王，敌人的资料已经传输过去，优先目标是敌方的战舰。”  
“哼，擒贼先擒王吗，有意思！”  
“模拟演算，开始！”  
“极夜光”向着敌阵中心战舰的方向一路加速，等离子激光组成的光之翼从机翼末端射出，如利刃般瞬间便将逼近身边的敌机拦腰斩断。  
即便机体依然由作为机师的爱德蒙来驾驶，但是实际上的操纵者却是岩窟王，而现在的爱德蒙更像是安置在机体上的行动末端。  
连续爆炸的火光照亮了附近的宇域，极夜光以现今科技难以达到的高速和灵活动作在敌人密集的攻击网间穿梭，只靠单机便独自深入敌阵朝着敌舰所在的位置一路疾驰，同时前首激光炮开始充能。  
“上空探测到高能反应。”  
“岩窟王！”罗马尼朝着通讯频道呼喊道。  
——前首激光炮充能完成。  
“发射！”  
极夜光前端的龙头张开，巨大的耀眼光束伴随着滋滋的电流声划破天际，战舰坚固的金属装甲瞬间便被贯穿，主炮台被炸毁之后，余波又击中了战舰的左侧引擎。  
防御对空炮如密集的雨点从四面八方袭来，岩窟王操纵着极夜光穿梭其中躲闪过包围网，飞速接近敌舰，光之翼射出突刺穿舰身噼里啪啦地冒着火星，一直沿着舰体切割开来。  
庞大的战舰爆炸所产生的炽热能量波及旁边来不及躲闪的敌机，被引燃的那些机体转眼间变成宇宙中一个个耀眼的火球。  
“确认敌战舰反应消失。”  
监视屏上红色的高能反应点消失了，罗马尼靠在主控台上终于松了口气。  
摧毁了敌方战舰，极夜光在敌阵中继续深入追击残存的敌人，爆炸所燃烧出的蓝白色的火光连成一片。  
“机师肾上腺素已到临界值，还有一分钟突破危险值。”  
所罗门的声音提醒了罗马尼，他赶紧在主控台前确认机师的生命体征。  
“岩窟王！立刻关闭系统！”罗马尼在通讯频道中叫喊起来，“再继续下去的话爱德蒙的身体会支持不住的！”  
然而，对方却无视他的话单方面切断了通讯。  
“神经系统负荷突破警戒线，肾上腺素已达危险值，机师心跳脉搏出现异常。”  
“所罗门！强制停止系统！”  
所罗门顿了一下，“我知道了。”  
能够管理整个研究所的AI理所当然拥有与之相称的卓越机能，尽管岩窟王展开了防线进行对抗，机体的系统还是被所罗门远程入侵强行关闭了。  
——系统连接断开。  
——神经插入针拨出。  
量子引擎随着系统的关闭而停止了，敌人迅速撤退出研究所的外围防线，再次回归寂静的宇宙中只剩下遍布的残骸，和漂浮其中的孤独机体诉说着刚刚战况的激烈。

“情况怎样？”  
“已经稳定下来，暂时没有生命危险。”  
“那太好了！”罗马尼一直悬着的心终于可以放下来。  
“敌人的追踪如何？”  
罗马尼摇了摇头，“对方撤离外围防线之后雷达就突然失去了反应。”  
“空间跳跃？”  
“有可能。”一直紧绷的神经一旦放松下来，罗马尼便整个人歪斜地靠在椅背上，他苦笑着摇了摇头，“爱德蒙醒来之后大概会怨恨我吧，如果不是强制入侵关闭系统的话，他肯定不会错过这个机会。”  
“至少你阻止了岩窟王亲手杀死自己的，机师。”罗马尼注意到所罗门略微顿了一下，但是他什么都没说，只是静静地听着他继续说下去，“我认为你的判断没有错。”  
“谢谢，”罗马尼垂目，“我只是不想看见岩窟王亲手杀了自己重要的人。”  
“重要的人吗……”  
突然，所罗门朝罗马尼伸出手去。  
主控室内现在只有他们俩人，监视屏的光成了昏暗室内唯一的光源，忽闪忽闪地跳动着。   
所罗门的手停在那里，以罗马尼的角度看就像是对方的指腹正贴着自己的脸颊一样，骨节分明的五指，金色的手镯和戒指，布满符纹的褐色皮肤，身上披着的淡淡光晕让他看起来像是个暗夜的精灵一样。  
然而，等罗马尼回过神来的时候，所罗门已经收回手，仿佛刚刚的一切都只是幻觉一样。  
“我去检查一下研究所的损毁情况。”  
暗夜的精灵化作数据的光点顷刻间便消失无踪，主控室内回归一片寂静，只有雷达和仪器运作的电子音依旧。

“是你。”  
岩窟王的话语刚落，所罗门便出现在他身后。  
“为何不阻止他？无论是从战况还是机师的生命优先度来考虑，你的判断都无法理解。”  
所罗门赤裸的双足踩在冰面上，头顶上半是白昼半是夜晚的天空中一道星河横跨其中，仔细观察的话，就会发现当中隐约有着像集成电路板上电子回路般的纹样。  
“无法理解？”岩窟王发出嘲弄的笑声，“原来全知全能的‘王’也有无法理解的问题。”  
对于岩窟王的嘲笑，所罗门似乎并不在意，他依然一脸波澜不惊地继续说道：“当时的战况而言，并没有继续追击的必要，为什么？”  
岩窟王转过身面对研究所的管理员，“如果这是他所期望的胜利的话，我就一定协助他得到这个胜利。”

那些无法抹掉的记忆始终缭绕在爱德蒙的脑海里，它们埋藏在他意识的每一个角落里，呈现在他梦里的每一个岔口中，仿佛永不熄灭的火海似是要燃尽一切，他独自站在其中，哭喊、悲鸣、咒骂不绝于耳，最后，黑色的发被炙烤成灰白，眼瞳被火光浸染成了殷红。  
“是梦……”  
爱德蒙缓缓睁开眼，过于真实的幻觉冲击着他的感官和理智，再一次提醒他那些已成既定的事实。  
一切都已消逝而去。  
然后，爱德蒙回想起了“和平”，在这一切发生之前的自己，一无所知，理所当然地度过“和平”生活时的自己，以及在世界化为不可解的立体拼图碎片之前的那些心情。  
“岩窟王，你在的吧。”  
数据光点逐渐汇聚成形，岩窟王响应召唤在昏暗的房间内显现出身影，他悬浮在半空中俯视着仰躺在床上的爱德蒙，灿金色的眼瞳像猫科动物一样在黑暗中折射出亮光，凌厉又张狂。  
“哼，你做噩梦了？”岩窟王嗤笑。  
“或许吧，只是看到了些过去的事。”  
爱德蒙不置可否地歪了下嘴角，他仰躺在床上，没有束起的灰白色长发在床铺上铺散开来，左臂连接着的生命监控设备，异于常人的殷红色眼瞳正与岩窟王对视着。  
“体温上升，呼吸和心跳频率加快，瞳孔有放大迹象。”岩窟王居高临下地审视着爱德蒙，“呵，你居然还会有怀念过去的时候。”  
“怀念，”爱德蒙轻笑一声，刹那间，岩窟王只觉得有什么在眼前掠过，待摄像头捕捉到的时候爱德蒙的超微型浮游炮已经将他包围其中，一向冷静的工程师此刻目光如炬，压低的声音散发出逼人的气势，“如果你能把这称作怀念的话。”  
那些浮游炮当然不能实际伤害到岩窟王，他们视线相对，气氛一时间变得紧张起来，双方即不退让也绝不妥让，岩窟王仰面发出一阵高声大笑，继而又低头逼近爱德蒙，“很好很好！就是这样！如果这是你的期盼，那我就陪你再到地狱走一趟！”  
爱德蒙闭了闭眼又恢复往常的沉静，仿佛刚刚的对峙只是幻觉一样，他拔掉手臂上连接着的生命监控设备，然后向岩窟王伸出手，“让我到你那里去。”  
岩窟王沉默了一会，灿金色的眼瞳凝视着爱德蒙，对方是他的创造者、搭档、亲人、朋友，甚至还是……他自诞生就与对方一起生活，没人比他更了解关于爱德蒙的一切。  
岩窟王收回全息投影，只有声音依然在寂静的房间里回响，“去接上系统。”

——声纹输入匹配完成，爱德蒙·唐泰斯，系统启动准备。  
——神经插入针穿刺完成，确认神经传导信号检测。  
——确认神经系统连接完成，现在开始关闭机师表层意识。

“检测到数据进入，神经传递信号确认，爱德蒙·唐泰斯连接上了极夜光上搭乘的‘Fate’系统。”  
所罗门的全息投影随着他的声音传来一同出现，罗马尼顿时神色凝固了一下停下来手上的工作。  
“在这个时候？他的伤还没好啊！”这位医疗部的负责人皱起了眉，他扫了一眼主控台的监视屏，合上还没看完的文件站起身来。  
“那里是岩窟王的领域，需要我前去终止系统吗？”  
“岩窟王，吗？”  
罗马尼低头沉默了好一会，所罗门见他没有回应，于是又开声唤了一声，“罗马尼？”。  
“就这样吧……”  
罗马尼最终放弃似地呼出口气重新坐下，然后端起旁边的咖啡喝了一口，又摊开刚刚没有看完的文件继续阅读起来。  
“我知道了。”所罗门望着罗马尼点了点头，便又收回全息投影继续其他的工作。

视线逐渐变得模糊，耳边的电子噪音在逐渐远去，连穿刺插入针所带来的痛感也逐渐变得麻木，爱德蒙感觉自己的意识在渐渐消失。  
睁开眼的时候，映入眼帘的依然是最初见到的那片大海，爱德蒙站在冰封的海面上环顾四周，试图寻找那个熟悉的身影。  
“到这里来。”  
岩窟王的声音在爱德蒙的意识中直接响起，他闭上眼，再睁开时已经身处在海底。  
让人意外的是，冰封的海面下流淌着的却是温暖的洋流，明明身处在海底却有阳光透过冰面照射进来，周围闪烁着点点的星光，像极了深邃宇宙中的群星。  
“哼，你来了。”  
带着嘲弄意味的声音传入耳中，爱德蒙抬起眼，海底中立着一艘古老的三桅船，而岩窟王正站在船头的甲板上。  
俩人对上视线，岩窟王从船头跳下来瞬移到爱德蒙面前，墨绿的斗篷在海底随着洋流上下舞动。  
“海中的沉船，是适合你的风景。”爱德蒙说道，“我以前听所罗门说过，电子空间有着由数据组成的海洋，就是这一片海吗？”  
“你来只是为了找我闲聊的？”岩窟王发出很不客气的鼻音，“呵，我还以为可以看到你做噩梦后哭泣的样子，没关系，即使那样我也只会狠狠地嘲笑你。”  
“那真是抱歉，似乎让你失望了。”爱德蒙轻笑一声。  
“你！”  
“没有其他的意思，单纯只是我已经忘记了该如何哭泣，也失去了可以哭泣的理由。”  
爱德蒙抬眼跟岩窟王对视着，殷红色的眼瞳平静如常，淡淡的语调仿佛是在陈述跟自己毫无关系的事情。  
“过去的我一无所知，安然地度过着那些和平的日子，那一切突如其来之前。我曾经想过一切若是就这样结束会如何，但是竟然我还能有可以做的事，那我就不能再停下来。”  
爱德蒙说完，伸出指尖轻轻点了点自己的太阳穴，他扬起嘴角，“而且多亏那时候植入的芯片，我现在才能像这样跟你一同飞翔。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，这真有趣。”岩窟王放声大笑，灿金色的眼瞳迸发着火光，身后扬起的斗篷如同展开的翅膀一样，“没错！这就是你！你就是这样的男人！”  
“哦？在你看来我是什么样子的？”  
“一个有趣的男人，被恶所害，却不曾舍弃善的半吊子的恶人，为了目标甚至连自己都可以舍弃，站在分界线上摇摆不定的疯子！”  
“恶人和疯子吗？”爱德蒙饶有兴味地低头认真思考了一会，“原来你是这样的感觉啊，嗯，再详细讲讲如何？”  
“哼，不要摆出这样一副感兴趣的表情！”  
岩窟王盯着爱德蒙，后者的嘴角微扬起一个弧度，那种浑然天成的冷静和理智每次都让岩窟王一点办法都没有。  
“谢谢，一直以来都……”  
爱德蒙的话还没说完，岩窟王突然上前一步，伸手一把扯过他的衣领，直接吻了上去。  
与其说是吻还不如说是双唇碾压着双唇更为适合，毫无技巧可言，只是单纯地用力压着嘴唇，岩窟王的虎牙划过爱德蒙的唇瓣，后者吃痛地倒抽了口气，却没有推开他。  
碾压转而变成轻轻的啃咬，岩窟王的牙叼起爱德蒙的唇瓣撕磨着玩弄起来，爱德蒙微皱了下眉，用模糊的声音说道：“你居然……还有这种爱好……”  
话语刚落，爱德蒙只觉得天旋地转，后背传来一阵疼痛，回过神来的时候，自己已经整个人仰躺在了海底。  
岩窟王居高临下地审视着自己的造物主，搭档，战友和亲人，投下的阴影把爱德蒙整个人都笼罩起来，他低头凑近，爱德蒙露出笑容闭上了眼。  
“只要是你所期待的，无论是恶人还是善者，亦或是疯子，我也会与你一同前往！就让我来见证你最后的结局！”  
这是爱德蒙意识清醒时最后听到的话语。  
之后的事便顺理成章，互相挤压的触感拨动着敏感的神经弦，让他们错觉自己进入了对方的精神世界，即使什么也不说，现在也能听到彼此间胸腔中的灵魂的回响。

——系统连接断开。  
——神经插入针拔出。  
——机师生命体征一切正常。  
爱德蒙在驾驶席上缓缓醒来，仪器的电子噪声首先闯入耳中，监视屏忽明忽暗的光在模糊的视线中跳跃。他试着动了动，后背刚被插入针穿刺的地方连带牵扯起其他伤口，传来阵阵抽痛，他不禁皱了下眉。  
下身一片粘稠，爱德蒙嘴角歪扯出一个弧度，摇了摇头伸手按着额头，低声自言自语抱怨了一句。  
“啊，又要去清洗了。”  
待视线终于清晰起来，他看见那暗夜的幽灵在站在他身旁，灿金色的眼瞳在昏暗的光线中十分惹眼。  
“你在这里。”  
然后，他听到那熟悉的略带嘲讽的声音这样回答。  
“我当然在这里。”


End file.
